Rachel Barbra Berry is Back
by ATmyPC
Summary: Rachel is back and determined to get the praise and glory she deserves from the Glee Club then she meets Mckinley's new Drama teacher who stirs things up at McKinley and changes her life. Pls give my story a chance! My first story EVER
1. Chapter 1: Realization

Okay so this is my first Fan Fiction EVER. I finally summed up the courage to actually post something online. So here it is. Please read and review  Thanks!

Rachel Berry was lying down on her bed staring at the ceiling and thinking about the day's events that were now running through her mind.

"_Last year for Christmas I asked Santa to give me you" She looked up to kiss him but...he stopped her._

"_It's not last year anymore" he said holding her down_

"_It's Christmas Finn it's time for you to forgive me" she said looking hopeful_

"_I can't...this is wrong, I shouldn't have brought you here. You messed me up Rachel, can't you see how screwed up I am about this? I've had two girlfriends and both of them have cheated on me. Maybe you can ask Santa again for me next year. I'm officially breaking up with you" and he just walked away._

_He just left her there to walk home all by herself and didn't even bother to take her home. _

"God! I just stood there like a complete idiot!" she thought to herself "He's the best thing that ever happened to me and I just blew it!" she yelled throwing a pillow due to her anger. It hit her bookshelf and a few books fell.

"Great just great!" she got up and went to fix the mess. As she was putting the books back a certain pink notebook caught her eye. It had a big gold star on the cover. She slowly opened to the first page which read:

**This Diary belongs to:**

**Rachel Barbra Berry **

**Future Broadway Star and Multi Tony and Grammy Award Winner**

Suddenly all of her memories from the past two years came rushing back to her. The time when everything was so simple. The time when she was hell-bent on getting out of this god-forsaken town and becoming somebody. Suddenly she opened her eyes to the past events and what was really going on, the Glee club, Mr. Schuester and even Finn.

She got up and went to the full length in her room. She stared long and hard at herself. Her face was make-up smudged and blotchy from crying. She touched her cheek and caught a falling tear and then she smiled. Everything was clear.

She quickly turned on her purple laptop, that her Dads got her for her birthday. Took out her tripod and her video camera from her closet and set it up. She logged on to her mySpace page.

"Wow" she thought to herself "It's been a long time since I've posted a new video"

She scanned all her past videos it seemed that the last video she posted was her singing _On my Own_ which was happily mocked by the Cheerios.

"Well it seems like Glee has taken up most of my time" she reminisced for a while about the events of the past year and how it seemed to change her. She clicked on her itunes and scanned all her playlists looking for something new to sing and post online. A certain song caught her eye she double clicked it and it began to play.

_Something has changed within me, something is not the same_

_I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game..._

_It's time to try defying gravity_

_And you won't bring me down_

It was decided. After recording herself singing she posted it online. She turned off her laptop and went to lie down on her bed. She looked at a photo frame that sat on the drawer next to her bed. It was a picture of her and Finn during the summer, she was in his arms smiling and happy.

She took the picture frame took out the picture of her and Finn and replaced it with a picture of her. Just her. To her it seemed like a reminder of her number one priority. She took a last look at the picture of her and Finn and placed it her drawer.

She went to sleep staring at the picture frame.

In her mind she knew that Rachel Berry, the weak over-sensitive freaky girl who took all the insults and mockery that was thrown at her by her so-called friends was long gone.

Rachel Barbra Berry, singer extraordinaire, future Broadway Star and Multi Tony and Grammy Award Winner, was now back and more determined than ever to get the praise and glory she deserved.

Even if it did mean stepping on some toes...

Sorry I know it's super short but I'll try and update soon! Please tell me what you think it is my first story after all. THANKS FOR READING!

Please Review 


	2. Chapter 2: A New Year

Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE. But I do have a plan for world domination that will soon put me in charge of GLEE! HAHAHA just kidding! I also do not own the song Good Morning. :D

Ok here's the next chapter! Sorry for the delay! We were on vacation and sadly there was no internet access. 

So this chapter is kinda boring it focuses on Rachel's home life and what stopped doing since she joined the Glee Club. Sorry if it's so boring!

Thanks to illmakeitjustwatch for being my first reviewer EVER! 

justletitshine I thought about what you said and I agree! so I just changed the genre :D

oxymoron8 I also don't want her to end up with Finn but expect that there will be some random moment between then but I don't think they will end up together

thanks also to york for reviewing!

_Good mornin', good mornin'!__  
__We've danced the whole night through,__  
__good mornin', good mornin' to you.___

_Good mornin', good mornin'!__  
__It's great to stay up late,__  
__good mornin', good mornin' to you._

Rachel got up to the tune of Judy Garland wishing her a good morning. Smiling she got out of bed and sang with the music while getting dressed for her daily exercise routine. She danced her way down the stairs and started to make her protein shake.

_When the band began to play__  
__the sun was shinin' bright.__  
__Now the milkman's on his way,__  
__it's too late to say goodnight.__  
__So, good mornin', good mornin'!__  
__Sunbeams will soon smile through,__  
__good mornin', my darlin', to you._

After singing the last line she came face to face with her father, Leroy Berry, who was just getting home from work.

"Oh, good morning Daddy!" she greeted him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek "How was the hospital?" both of her fathers were prestigious doctors in Lima. Both of them were usually home during the normal hours but sometimes either her Dad or Daddy gets pulled into surgery so either of them doesn't get home until morning.

"It was fine sweetheart" her Daddy said smiling "First day of school year for the year 2011, big day!"

Rachel chuckled "Yes Daddy, I think this day is the beginning of new things"

"I can see you're back to your usual daily exercise routine" he said, pointing to the protein shake in her hand "You haven't done it in like months, you suddenly stopped when you joined Glee"

"Of course Daddy! I mean can you even imagine what Barbra would do if she knew I discontinued my exercise routine? I mean Fanny Brice alone would condemn me for being so ignorant to my physical needs and don't get me starter on –"

"Rachel" Leroy interrupted, taking hold of his daughter's shoulders

"Sorry Daddy I just got a little carried away" Rachel blushed "I guess what I'm trying to say is that, I just woke up this morning feeling different, like I should get back to my usual self you know?" she replied sipping from her protein shake

"Sweetie, after all these years you never cease to amaze me" he smiled at Rachel "You seem to be moving on fairly well from…well, your past relationship with Finn"

"Yes, I guess I am moving on, it's a New Year after all, a time for new beginnings"

"Well I for one couldn't be happier for you" he hugged his daughter "And I for one missed the old Rachel" kissing his Rachel on her forehead

"Good luck on the first day sweetie!" He said climbing up the stairs and headed for the Master bedroom

Rachel was still standing in the kitchen contemplating on what her Daddy said. After a few minutes she grabbed her protein shake and smiled. She said quietly to herself "I missed her too Daddy"

I know that this is unbelievably short and boring. SORRY PLS DON'T KILL ME! 

I'll try to update soon cause school starts in January 3rd so I'll probably be busy but I'll try to update every week.

THANKS FOR READING! AND PLS REVIEW and TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Someone New

In this chapter Rachel meets someone new

After saying goodbye to her dads Rachel proceeded to her car. It was the all-new 2011 Volkswagen Jetta S that her Dads got her as an early birthday present. She treated it like it was her baby with its shiny metallic blue coat, which she picked out, because like her it was hard to miss.

She drove to school and parked her car. There were hardly any cars in the parking lot because it was still early but she planned on being early, she had to practice her solo that she was going to sing in Glee.

One of the cars she spotted was a black Mercedes-Benz convertible much like her Fathers except they owned the SUV type; she admired the car as she passed it and thought "I guess I'm not the only student that got a new car this year"

She also had to practice her speech about how their performance at Sectionals was such a letdown compared to last year. She could understand that Mercedes was going to get the solo during Sectionals or Tina, she even expected it because if it was not her singing a solo who could? But Santana, Quinn and Sam?

She had to admit Glee was truly losing its magic. "Thank goodness I'm here or else where would they be?" she whispered.

She reviews her speech in her head and checks if she remembered to bring the list she made about the Glee Club and her comments about their vocal disadvantages. It said things like:

Quinn Fabray

Although her performance at Sectionals was okay her vocal ability is mediocre and nasal more importantly she cannot belt a note

Finn Hudson

Voice can express deep emotion but cannot stick to a straight key and hold on to a high note for a long period of time

Sam Evans

Like Quinn Fabray his voice can be nasal at times and lacks originality which is an important factor for a singer to be great

Brittany Pierce

Divine and graceful dancer yet lacks the vocal ability to sing powerful songs and has a limited genre of songs to sing

The list went on to the rest of the Glee Club. She knew that they were going to be mad at her but nonetheless it was true and had to be said. She concealed the list in and envelope and held onto it.

While walking in the hallway she glances at the school announcement board and notices that there was a poster advertising that there will be a Spring Musical in the school and they were holding auditions.

**McKinley's Spring Musical of 2011**

**To develop and uphold the talents of students**

**And bring the importance of the Arts back to the school**

**Auditions start today at 3:30 pm in the Auditorium**

"Ugh probably one of Sandy Ryerson's plots to bring down the Glee Club, it'll be cancelled in a couple of weeks due to his weird and over-the-top personality" she says remembering her experience last year with him after quitting the Glee Club which was an absolute nightmare.

As she headed to the auditorium she started to think about how the Glee Club never appreciated her. How they insulted, disrespected and even brought her down until she was nothing but a small grain of sand.

"How could they do that to me?" She asked herself. After everything I've done for them.

She went straight to the auditorium; as usual it was empty, and headed to the stage. She couldn't stop thinking about how the Glee Club had treated her for the past two years. It was so frustrating that she couldn't think about anything else.

So she decided to sing about it. What else could she do? After all she had to practice. She sits down in one of the chairs in the middle and starts to sing.

_I have 36 expressions__  
__Sweet as pie and tough as leather__  
__And that's six expressions more__  
__Than all them Barrymores put together__  
__Instead of just kicking me why don't they give me a lift__  
__Well, it must me a plot__  
__'Cause they're scared that I got such a gift_

She raises her hands and pretends she's talking to someone rather that thin air.

_Well I'm miffed__  
__'Cause I'm the greatest star__  
__I am by far__  
__But no one knows it__  
__Wait, they're gonna hear a voice__  
__A silver flute__  
__There'll cheer each toot__  
__( Yay, she's terrific!)__  
__When I expose it!_

She thinks about how they'll react when she finally gets out of Lima at becomes one of the greatest stars on broadway.

___Some ain't got it, not a lump__  
__I'm a great big clump of talent!_

She walks to the stage thinking about last years Sectionals, how they won it with just an hour of practicing the number. Unlike this year.

_When you're gifted__  
__Than you're gifted__  
__These are facts I got no axe to grind__  
__Hey, what are they blind?__  
__In all the world so far, I'm the greatest star_

She's finally at the stage and singing her heart out to this song of Barbra's.

_Who is the pip with pizazz?__  
__Who is all ginger and jazz?__  
__Who is as glamorous as?__  
__Who's an American beauty rose,__  
__With an American beauty nose,__  
__And ten American beauty toes,__  
__Eyes on the target and wham__  
__One shot one gunshot and bam?__  
__Hey Mister Keeney here I am_

She suddenly stops and looks at the empty seats. All of her memories from the past year come rushing back. It overwhelms her with sadness and anger. For the Glee Club, Mr. Schuester and especially herself. For a moment she doubts herself, she doubts her talent.

She pushes her thoughts away and urges herself to continue. "Old thoughts and memories won't stop me from performing" she says to herself. 

_I'm the greatest star  
__I am by far but no one knows it!__  
__That's why I was born__  
__I blow my horn__  
__Till someone blows it__  
__I'll light up like a light__  
__Right up like a light__  
__I'll flicker, then flare up, ah, ah!__  
__All the world's gonna stare up__  
__Looking down you'll never see me__  
__Try the sky 'cause that'll be me!__  
__I can make them cry__  
__I can make them sigh__  
__Some day they'll clamor for my drama__  
__Have you guessed yet, who's the best yet?__  
__If you ain't I'll tell you one more time__  
__You bet yer last dime__  
__In all of the world so far__  
__I am the greatest, greatest star!_

She breathes heavily after belting the last note and again her eyes fall on the empty seats.

Then she hears a sound. A sound that startles yet comforts her so. A sound that she thinks she needs to hear to live. A sound that she has hasn't heard for a long time

She hears the sound of a person applauding.

She turns around and sees a tall blonde woman smiling at her.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Stevens" she says walking closer and extending her hand

Rachel shakes the woman's hand "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, a junior here at McKinley" she takes back her hand and smiles shyly. Katie had light brown eyes and blonde curly hair which was tied in a bun. Rachel had to admit this woman was beautiful.

"Funny Girl huh? I'm the Greatest Star?" she asks "You do know that you're trespassing on my Auditorium?"

Rachel was taken aback by the woman's accusation and defended herself by saying "But this is the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion Auditorium which is open to all Glee Club members for practice and performances. A club which I happen to be a member of" She smiled proudly.

Katie smiled at the girls' bluntness "It was the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion until I bought it just last week and now it's is limited to the student population but open to the members of the Drama Department. A Department which I happen to head"

"Oh? You're the new Drama teacher?" Rachel said clearly stunned "I thought it was Sandy Ryerson, you're the one holding auditions?"

"Yes the one and only" she said smiling "Actually you kind of read my mind of what Musical to do during the Spring. I was debating whether it should be Thoroughly Modern Millie or Funny Girl. I thought it would have to be Thoroughly Modern Millie because it's easy to do and after all it is my first musical here and I didn't think anybody can match up to Barbra but then I heard you singing and I thought that maybe there are some people here who are actually talented"

"Oh my Gosh, you're actually serious!" Rachel yelled "You are like a dream come true for me. I've been waiting all my years her in McKinley for someone who actually appreciates the Arts like I do. If Kurt were her to see this he would be speechless!"

Katie started to laugh "Well I think I've found at least one person who can join my play even though that doesn't count as an audition I'll let this one slide because I know talent when I see it. Would you like to star in the Spring Musical?" she asked.

"Of course I would love to play the part of Fanny Brice!" Rachel exclaimed beaming at the teacher.

"Wait I didn't say you would play Fanny Brice I just said you could star in the play, I still have to see the others sing and there might be someone who may be better that you" she said looking at Rachel

"Oh but Ms. Stevens I can assure you that no one in this school will work harder than me for the part of Fanny Brice after all Barbra is my idol and I don't think anyone in this school can even measure up to my sort of talent and-" Rachel said clearly offended

"Rachel" Mrs. Stevens cut "I was just kidding yes you can star as Fanny Brice you seem like a hardworking girl" she said smiling

"I would just like to warn you that although I may look nice and friendly I am a perfectionist when it comes to my work so expect hardcore choreography and voice lessons during rehearsals"

"I understand Ms. Stevens and rest assured that I will work hard on this musical and you have nothing to worry about" Rachel replied nodding. Then the bell rang signalling five minutes before the start of the first class.

"Well you better get to class" Rachel walked down from the stage and started to gather her things.

"Oh and Rachel, rehearsals start every 3:30 after school and don't be late or you're off the play"

Rachel was about to say yes but then she remembered something "But Mrs. Stevens, as you know I am a member of this school's Glee Club, in fact I am the Co-Captain, and it just so happens that Glee Club is the same time as rehearsals and if I chose to skip Glee it would reflect poorly on my behaviour as Co-Captain"

Mrs. Stevens turned around and said in a serious voice "Well Rachel, it seems like you have to straighten out your priorities" she smiled "I'll be looking forward to your decision this afternoon and remember, don't be late or you're off the play" then she turned around and went backstage.

Rachel contemplated for a while about what her teacher said, she realized that there was only a matter of minutes before her first class started so she grabbed her bag, ran off and exited the auditorium.

Leaving the folder that had her list behind on the chair.

Okay so this is quite a long chapter because I haven't updated in a while so here it is. Please review so you guys can tell me what you think! And any suggestions? I'm very open to them!


	4. Chapter 4: The New Teacher

**AN: Hello to the readers! I would like to say thank you so much for reading my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE **

"Marie Antoinette was and still is one of the most known royals during her reign in France" Mr. Morton, the History teacher explained. "In fact she was the first person to be executed by means of the guillotine"

"That's so awesome" Brittany said but Mr. Morton chose to ignore her

"Mr. Morton, I have a question" Rachel's hand shot up at the front of the class

"Yes Berry, I'm sure they would consider using the guillotine on you. Actually I'm pretty sure they would be delighted to do that" Santana said from the back of the class. Almost everybody in the class was laughing.

Rachel just glared at her and turned her attention back to the blackboard. She was still a little dazed from her encounter with Ms. Stevens. She had her doubts about the new teacher; she kept thinking that her mind was playing tricks on her or just some practical joke from the Cheerios.

"Attention students of McKinley high" Principal Figgins's voice said from the intercom "This is Principal Figgins and I would like to introduce to you the new chest – uhhmm sorry – I mean the new head of our Drama Department Ms. Katherine Stevens let us all give her a warm McKinley High welcome" Rachel looked around to see the reaction of the students but nobody seemed to care.

Rachel was surprised yet relieved to hear that the new Drama teacher was real.

"Dude, she must be a nutcrack like that owl-eyed guidance counsellor to take a job here" a guy from the football team said to his friend.

Principal Figgins spoke again this time informing them about the Spring Musical Auditions. Again nobody seemed to care.

"Huh, sounds like it'll be the new loserville Glee Club" the same guy from the football team said

"Yeah a person would have to be crazy to join that thing" his friend said, laughing

Rachel new that this was an advantage that some people weren't interested in auditioning for the play, this meant more of the spotlight shining on her rather than on other people but it also meant that no cast and crew for the production which meant no play.

She just wished that there was at least one person who shared her love for the Arts. Of course Kurt did but he was no longer at McKinley.

Considering her dilemma some people would give up hope but no her, she was well-aware of the fact that it would be hard to get the praise and glory she deserved but she knew she would get it one day and this was a start.

RIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!

The bell rang and all of the students, including Rachel left the classroom in a hurry. She headed to her locker to take out the books for her next class.

Geometry, with Tina and Sam and not with Santana or Quinn.

After gathering her books she closed her locker but couldn't help but glance at Finn's locker. He was also there getting out his books while having a conversation with Santana. She had to admit it still hurt when she saw him.

Pushing her thoughts aside she walked to her next class.

Quinn passed by her with a smirk on her face. Knocking her "accidentally" causing all her books to fall and people to stare and laugh at her. "Ooops sorry Manhands!" Quinn said grinning, continuing to walk with Sam right behind her giving Rachel an apologetic look.

Again, not minding the torment she gathered her fallen books and headed to her next class.

As usual Geometry was simple and easy. Almost every subject was to her after all, she is a straight A student and top of her class. Of course, there were some of her classmates who couldn't get the y-intercept formula and the interpreting on the graph and Sam was one of them.

Mrs. Neil asked Rachel if she would help Sam with their Practice Activity for the day. She walked over to Sam's desk at the back of the room. He was having a discussion with Mike about football.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but Sam, Mrs. Neil is asking if you need my help with the Activity for today" Rachel said

"Oh yeah, I kinda do" he said wrinkling his eyebrows. Rachel sat at the desk next to him and started to explain the formula and the strategy on how to solve the problem easier.

"Wow, now I get it. Why when Mrs. Neil explains it I can't but when you run in down with me I do?" he asked. Rachel didn't reply, she was about to get up. "About a while ago I'm sorry about what she did. She's really nice once you get to know her"

Again she didn't reply and went back to her desk.

GLEEEEEEEEE

It was now the lunch break and Rachel never bought food at the cafeteria, she was obviously a vegan and she made her own food for lunch. Instead of going to the cafeteria, she went to the Choir Room. After all she had a lot to think about.

She opened to door and sat down on the floor. She laid down her blanket on the floor and spread out her food. Kind of like a little pick-nick. She didn't eat in the cafeteria that much. She normally had her meals alone. It gave her time to think. Sometimes it gave her too much time.

She began to ponder the decision that she should make. If ever she decided to leave Glee what would happen? Of course they would hate her for it and call her a spoiled brat. Mr. Schue would most certainly not take it well neither would the Glee Club.

Before the bell rang and Rachel hurried off to her locker and got her books for her next class. English with Quinn, Finn and Mercedes. She still hadn't made her decision and it was only one subject away from Glee Club and rehearsal.

GLEEEEEEEEEE

As usual the hallway was filled with the bustling of students. The loud conversations of the brainless jocks and cheerleaders. The rushing of students to get their books out of their lockers. It was the normal thing 5 minutes before the bell rang.

Then something weird happened. Suddenly the hallway fell silent and everybody seemed to be staring at a tall moving figure walking down the hallway.

It was Ms. Stevens.

Rachel didn't really get a good look at her that morning due to the poor lighting in the auditorium but to say that the hers and the other student's reactions were surprised would be an understatement. She was like a walking beautiful classic doll. Even the Cheerios were staring at her, Quinn and Santana froze in the hallway, wide eyed.

Cheerios and girls were starting to pull their boyfriend's eyes off the walking teacher but it was no use. It kind of reminded Rachel of the time they were doing Britney Spears for Glee Club and she dressed up in that ridiculous looking white crop-top and walked down the hallway.

"All my teenage fantasies just came true" Puck said from behind her. Rachel just rolled her eyes as Ms. Stevens entered a nearby classroom.

The main reason that Rachel was struck by the new teacher wasn't because of her beauty, but because of her reaction, the look on her face. She didn't seemed fazed at all; it looked like she was used to people staring at her.

But most of all in her face was a look of confidence like she was ready to take on the world. Rachel hadn't seen that look for a while now.

She got distracted from her thinking by the bell and walked to her English class and was surprised to find Ms. Stevens inside, sitting on the teacher's chair.

She took her usual seat in front of the class and got her books out. Soon the class filled up and everybody was seated and staring at Ms. Stevens.

"Uhm, hey Rach" Finn greeted her awkwardly but before she could reply, Ms. Stevens stood up and spoke.

"Okay class, before we begin I think it would be better if you knew more about me" she turned around and wrote her name on the board

"I have five simple rules; memorize them. Rule #1; you will always address me as Ms. Stevens only" she said putting depth on the last word.

She took a 12-inch long thin wooden stick from her table and walked closer to the seated students. She stopped walking near the desk of a boy who was busy scribbling or doodling in his notebook.

"Books and notebooks are for reading" she swatted the stick on the student's desk nearly hitting his hands in the process "Not for drawing or aimless doodling" Justin, the student with the notebook, just stared at her with wide eyes.

"You are students, it is your responsibility to study and listen so expect full attention on me and not on the behind of any cheerleader" she said glaring at the football players in the class"Full attention that's rule #3"

"When I tell you to do something, you do it. No but's and no complaints" carefully eyeing each student carefully.

"And finally, I don't tolerate tardiness when it comes to studies and most especially disrespect" Ms. Stevens continued to walk around the room "talk back to me once and I swear you will never see an inside of a classroom again" The students just stared at her in disbelief and fright.

"Any questions?" she asked. No one dared to speak, Rachel compared her attitude to Ms. Sylvester's. Firm, clear and precise; Rachel had to admit she had her doubts about the new Drama teacher's ability to take over the Drama Department but from that moment on she knew that all her doubts were simply untrue.

"I am a nice person and a great teacher. But disregard one of my rules and I promise you that you will regret it"

"Now let's get started" she said grinning

She continued to explain to them about the events during the Romantic Period in Europe. Even though she was scary in a way she was a good in teaching. She wasn't as care-free as Ms. Holiday; not as boring as Mr. Mount; and not as horrifying as Ms. Sylvester. Mr. Schue was a great teacher but when he taught it was like there was something missing.

Ms. Stevens on the other hand was firm but had a good reason to be firm and she lightened up during the discussion often smiling and laughing at when she explained about the odd events during the Romantic Period and how almost none of them bathed. Ewww much?

Rachel could tell that some of the students were beginning to like her.

"Okay that's all for today class" she concluded her lesson 10 minutes early before the bell would rinf signalling the end of classes for the day

"Before you go I'd like to inform you about the play that we will be having this season" she turned around and began writing on the board.

**FUNNY GIRL**

There was a commotion among the students at the back and laughter from some of the football players. The students stared at her with confused expressions on their faces but Ms. Stevens just stood there and smiled.

Santana raised her hand "Uhm, Funny Girl? As in that ancient old worn-out play? Who would wanna join that?" she said wrinkling her eyebrows.

"Yes Ms. Lopez, Funny Girl. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't use the words ancient, old and worn-out in one sentence. This may not be clear to you but they all mean the same"

"Ooh burn" Puck said laughing. Santana glared at the new teacher.

"That's enough Mr. Puckerman" eyeing Santana carefully "as I was saying Funny Girl, most of you may know it as the musical film starring Barbra Streisand which was first released in 1968. We will be having our very own production of it here in McKinley High. Directed by yours truly starring you"

"Uhm us? Cause last time I checked I never signed up to be in any musical" a member of the football team stated

"Precisely Mr. Dickenson. It has come to my attention that most of you aren't planning on starring in this season's musical so I came up with an idea for this" she said pointing to the two words at the board "students nowadays have been lacking interest in the Arts and it troubles me so to see your lack of interest"

"Well not exactly you students from McKinley but also students from other schools in Ohio it will be held at the Ohio State Complex. I encourage you guys to join because some members of the School Board of the Tisch School of Arts in the University of New York will be attending and they will be giving out two college scholarships to who they see fit"

Rachel thought she wasn't hearing clearly so she raised her hand for affirmation and said "I'm sorry, but did you just say that the Board of Directors from The Tisch School of Arts will be coming here? To Ohio?"

"Yes Rachel, they will indeed be coming here"

"And the scholarships?"

"Yes, they will be giving away two college scholarships. I ask you to join the play not only to get the right amount of exposure for you students but also the Tisch School of Arts giving away college scholarships here in Ohio is pretty rare. Most of you won't even get to get out of this town before you die and now here comes the perfect opportunity right in front of you"

"So it's settled then. Auditions start tomorrow during lunch"

"You may be dismissed" almost immediately all of the students filed out of the room

"Uhm Ms. Berry" Ms. Stevens said and motioned her to come closer to the teacher's desk where she was seated

"Have you made your decision?"

Rachel desperately wanted to answer 'yes' when she found out about the scholarships and Tisch but she couldn't because the thought of the Glee Club lingered in her mind "No Ms. Stevens. I'm sorry I have not" she answered looking down on the floor

"I thought so, I'm giving you another day. Rehearsals are cancelled for this afternoon but only one day more. If you decide not to take the part of Fanny in the play then I am forced to find another female lead" she said "Only one more day" she repeated

"That is all, you may go now"

Rachel went out of the room and headed for her locker. She had a lot to think about.


End file.
